


Possesion

by Ira Moon (Twent47blue)



Category: Honou no Miraju | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twent47blue/pseuds/Ira%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of a tumultuous relationship between the vassal, Naoe and his master, Lord Kagetora who is now in the body of student named Takaya.  How Takaya cope and decipher their growing bond and how he try to be more mature and handle his new role and what Naoe said was his former life. And Naoe deal with his growing affection and deep feelings to his real master, and how he distinguish their difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

**Author's Note:**

> Mirage of Blaze and its characters are not mine. Please also take note that this fiction is original, NOTHING to do with the original Mirage of Blaze. The characters, some incidents, some places are just inspired from the original and all the characters are OOC, ages, mannerism and everything are different from the original. No flames please and if you are looking for vulgarity you are looking at the wrong fiction. And if you are not into Yaoi or BL, this is not your cup of tea. This is not betaed and yes, typo errors and grammatical errors are present so please just enjoy the stories and pardon my poor grammar.

Have you ever love someone so bad that it hurts whenever that person is in your sight or just thinking anything about them, their eyes, their scent, their face makes you paralyzed and so hard to breathe? I have such a moment and it had been going on for almost 400 hundred years, century after century, this person is not only my love but my torment as well.

What are possessors? That is what we are, that is who we are. That is what he is. I had followed him from one generation to another, from one lifetime to another, no matter what body he takes, whether it's a man or a woman…I knew the taste, the touch, the sight and the scent that is only him…my Lord…my Kagetora. My Kagetora, you asked? Mine? How could I lay claim to the one and only Lord of the Uesugi army? Yes…he is mine and I am his…heart, body and soul…no matter what body I take or whose body I take, this soul that reside within is his and only his. I am his loyal servant…I am his loyal dog that would die a thousand deaths if he wills me to. My body is not mine to claim, my soul is not mine to keep but it is his, and only his….I belong to him…forever.

Takaya looked at the monk as the older man was concentrating on the road; they had been on the road for a while and not once that he heard the man complain of fatigue or hunger. Naoe had been catering to his every whim, from sleeping quarters to what type of food to eat. Although real monks have the vow of poverty, Naoe's vassal is from the upper class and he had inherited not only his own estate but also a lot of money. However, the only thing that puzzled the young prince is he never seen Naoe really eat anything, it is mostly either tea or coffee. His suit is always fresh and clean, his hair always in place. A very distinguished and handsome man not that Takaya finds him attractive. Takaya smirked to himself. He just admired the way Naoe carries himself, he could really passed it of as a blue blood or someone with noble blood.   
Naoe parked the car as close as to their room as possible, it was pouring hard and Takaya lost his jacket in one of their adventures, it was late, they are tired and hungry, all the stores are close. He removed his coat and handed it to the boy.

"Please wear this on your head, Takaya, I don't want you catching a cold in that thin shirt of yours." Naoe said. Takaya was going to asked what about him when the older man ran out of the car.

Takaya put Naoe's coat over his head and ran to their room, but the room was empty, he did not see where the monk went. He had taken out their bags from the back seat and was now rummaging through his pack for a clean shirt.

He had already got out of the shower and changed clothes, an hour has passed and still the monk was not back yet. He was getting irritated, he is tired and hungry. Where did he go?

After awhile the door opened with a water-drenched monk, he was shivering from cold but he had his hand under his dripping shirt, "Where have you been?" Takaya blurted out, running to the bathroom to grab a towel for the older man. He draped it over his shoulder. With a shaking hand, Naoe took out cartons of orange juice and packed sandwiches from under his shirt.

"I-I c-couldn't f-find an open restaurant, so I ran to the next motel and got this from the vending machine, I know you are hungry." Naoe said, his teeth were chattering from the cold. Takaya made a noise at the back of his throat.

He did that for me. He asked himself. He took the food from him and tosses them on the bed, "Thank you, Naoe. Let's get you out of those wet clothes or you will catch a cold." Takaya said, helping the older man who is now blue from the cold. He ran to the bathroom again to grab another towel, and turn on the hot water in the shower.

"Th-Thank you, my lord." He said, gratefully. Naoe showered and changed. Takaya was staring at the food that the older man had brought, he was hungry but he could not bring himself to eat. He had hung Naoe clothes by the heater. The monk insisted that he did not need help but Takaya could see now the tale signs of fatigue and he is human after all, the boy said to himself, Naoe's hair was mussed, he noticed the ring under his eyes up close. "Just get in the shower and changed into fresh clothes if you get sick we would be stuck here." Takaya said, angrily but his true feelings are hidden in his words if only the older man could decipher those.

He jumped when he heard a loud thud in the bathroom. "Naoe?" he called from the bed. He ran to the bathroom. The older was sprawled on the floor.

"Damn shit!" he cursed under his breathe and half carried, half dragged the monk to the bed.

Naoe was running a high fever and Takaya was helplessly pacing the room, not knowing what to do. It was still pouring out, it was wee hours in the morning, in the middle of nowhere, and he needed to get Naoe's fever down. The older man was already mumbling and groaning.

"You need to drink liquids, Naoe." He said, worriedly, helping him sit up but the monk was already delirious from his fever. The boy cursed again, drank the juice and pressed his lips to the monk's gaping mouth; the juice went down Naoe's throat easily.

The wet towel on Naoe's forehead is not helping, not even the blankets and comforters packing him like a mummy, and he is still shivering, mumbling and groaning. Takaya was royally pissed but he stripped to his boxer shorts and climbed next to the monk, covering the older man with his body, after sometime the Lord of the Uesugi army fell into an exhausted sleep.

Naoe woke up with the sun shinning in his eyes, he felt constricted, with tons of blankets, comforters and someone's arms around him. He turned his head and he was face to face with his master. Lord Kagetora! What is he doing in my bed? He asked himself and when he moved his arm, he could feel the boy's skin. OMG! Takaya is naked! Beads of perspiration run down his forehead. Takaya groaned, Naoe closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

Takaya got up and felt Naoe's forehead, "Naoe? Oh, good your fever is down." He said, groggily.

The older man was singing joyously in his head, he cared for me! He cared for me! He shouted in his head, trying not to smile so he groaned instead.

"Are you hungry?" Takaya asked the monk. Naoe pretended he did not hear him and was still sleeping. Takaya touched his forehead again. "You're still a little warm." He said, got up and put some clothes on.

He got the other juice from the nightstand that is when Naoe peeked at the boy, he did not eat and drink anything; he gave it to me instead. Naoe assumed, looking at the other discarded carton from the table. Takaya took the sandwich and carton of juice and walked back to Naoe's bed.

He shook the monk gently. "Naoe, you got to eat. I will feed you but you've got to eat or else your fever won't go down." Takaya said. Tears were running down the monk's closed eyes. He was so happy, he waited 400 hundred years for this moment that his master would finally treat him as human, even though he is still blocking his memory of the past, just to be cared for by the new vassal of the lord of the Uesugi army is enough for the dog of the prince of the clan. Takaya mistaken the tears as fever induced. He tucked the monk deeper into the blanket worriedly. Opened the carton of juice, and helped the monk sit up.

"Please try to drink, Naoe." Takaya said, worriedly. However, the monk has his emotions being ransacked by too much kindness from the man who used to treat him like dirt. He could not breathe and all he could do is cry and groan. Takaya did not hesitate, drank the juice again, and press his lips to the monk as he did the last time. That is when Naoe opened his eyes that were wet with tears.

"L-Lord Kagetora." Naoe said, weakly. Takaya came back to his senses when Naoe called him by that name.

He is still in denial. "I am not Kagetora." He muttered.

"How are you feeling? You want me to help you up so you can eat?" Takaya asked. Naoe nodded weakly. Takaya help him sit up, and broke the sandwich in small pieces and feed it to the monk. When Naoe finished the sandwich, he was reaching for the other one. But Naoe stopped him by holding his arm gently.

"P-Please eat the other one, am full now, Takaya." He said, weakly. Takaya nodded and took the other sandwich and devoured it hungrily. Naoe watched him, so different. He said to himself. Very different from the master he had 400 years ago.

Takaya stood up when he finished the sandwich, he glance at Naoe when he reached for Naoe's pants and got the older man's billfold. Naoe nodded and the boy took some money out.

"Go lie down and take a rest, I would try to see if there's a store open and get us something to eat." Takaya said, helping Naoe lay back down.

When Takaya got back, the monk was sleeping again. He walked 10 miles and back to the nearest store like the manager of the motel said, it was so hot out and it was scorching heat while he walked but the boy went to the store hoping to get food and medicine for his companion and he did.

When the boy shook him awake, something tug at his heart when he saw that boy was sweating hard and the t-shirt was plastered to his body. "Naoe, please drink your medicine so your fever will go down." The boy said.

Naoe did not know what to say, his heart was singing with so much joy. When Takaya made sure, he was fed and laid back in bed that was the only time the boy changed his shirt and eat. He even fell asleep while trying to finish his sandwich.

Weakly, Naoe got up, took the neglected sandwich, and put it away. He then took a blanket and covered the boy, putting a pillow under his head. He hovered close, wanting to touch him more, he end up kissing his master's brows gently.

Another night went by, and Naoe was feeling better but it seems it is his turn to take care of his master who caught the fever after him.

"Let me take you to the hospital, you will have a proper treatment there." He said to the boy.

"I'm fine, it's just a fever, and I don't like hospitals." Takaya grunted.

But when he was having chills, he tried to hide it from the older man. But Naoe was watching him and was there to give him the body heat.

"Get off me, you're heavy." The boy complained but he was not really pushing him away, he just whined and complained but he did not make any effort to shove him or even slap him away.

Naoe gathered him in his arms and Takaya stopped squirming. "This is all your fault, Mr. Macho man running out in the rain." He whined under the crook of Naoe's chin.

"Oh, but…noooo….. You didn't stop there, you have to passed it on to me, we're stuck in this forsaken place and here you are you big oaf crowding me in my bed!" Takaya complained.

Then Naoe kissed him, "Wap yop doimng yup athotle?" (What are you doing you asshole?) He squirmed and tried to push the older man away. But when Naoe's tongue invades his wet cavern he stopped squirming and began kissing him back, letting out a small whimper.

When Naoe withdrew from him, he saw that the boy was crying. "Don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you." Naoe said, gently, touching his face.

"You are like the rest of them. Is that why you stayed by my side, so will you also get a piece of me?" Takaya asked, referring to being raped by the tribesmen he was sold to as a barter agreement from his clan. Takaya had a glimpse of his past when Naoe kissed him forcibly once, he had a glimpse of his other life as a payment for the peace treaty between kingdoms. Naoe was shocked that he remembered that past when he found him in the battlefield, naked and bleeding 400 years ago.

You are still just like a child. Naoe said to himself, so young and naïve. You trusted them and they betrayed you, the same way I betrayed you, because I love you so much.

Takaya just whimpered when Naoe began undressing him. He was not weak, he can shove him off if he wants to, and he is younger and stronger than Naoe. And yes, more powerful. But that moment, Takaya…Lord Kagetora lost his will to fight him off…maybe because he never really wanted him to stop.

Takaya looked at him. What is it with this man? Why am I drawn to him? Why do I believe all the crap he had been telling me? Takaya asked himself, while he watched the older man sleep when he had a fever. He would not do anything for a stranger but there he was, walking in the middle of day to buy food and medicine for a companion he did not want to be with in the first place.

His voice sends tingles in his spine; he gets goose bumps just listening to his deep voice, calling him by his name…and his other name…his other self. Takaya….Lord Kagetora…he said he was his loyal servant, his faithful dog, that he will die a thousands deaths if he ordered him to. Can anyone do that for another person? Would they sacrifice everything for the person they love? Would they die…give up their very life for the person they held most in their hearts? Naoe's loyalty is like that, he had proven that countless of times, with not only the rain, broken glasses, bullets and fatal spells, and he would shield his master and lay down his life for him without even a second thought.

It is still hard for Takaya to accept what he truly feels for the older man. But he admitted to himself that he trust him. Trust him with his life. And if this is the only way to show him that he cared, he is weakening, he is giving in but, it would be another 400 years before he would admit that. He would continue to fight him; he would continue to hate him to his face. Because like Lord Kagetora…his other self…Takaya find it hard to forgive betrayal.

So Naoe was grateful for his surrender and tried to control his eagerness and just be as gentle as he could. He really do love this young man….not because he is the vassal of his former master but because he is who he is, Takaya Ougi…the one who walked 20 miles back and forth in the scorching sun to buy food and medicine for him. Who made sure he was not dehydrated during his bout with the fever, he put everything aside, even himself just to care for a stranger who says holds his past for him.

Naoe kissed the crook of his neck, and Takaya let out a groan. "Naoe…" he called out his name like a caress. Naoe looked up to his master…the boy's eyes were closed, and he was holding the older man's hair gently, "Be gentle." He said. Naoe answered his request with a kiss…the most wonderful kiss he had ever had in all his lifetimes. Takaya groaned and arch his back towards the monk.

He is beautiful…very beautiful. Naoe said to himself, tears welling up his eyes, if they are both sick and these are just a delusion he did not want it to end. He undress himself carefully, his eyes never waver from the boy under him, the boy who is feverish with lust and heat, chanting his name over and over again. Naoe could hardly breathe…he choked down his tears…there is a pain in his chest. A pain coupled with joy. He is with the one he loves the most. And his body is next to his. He showered Takaya with kisses and tears, bathing his body with butterfly kisses, washing them away with his tears.

Takaya was lost at the moment; his head was whirling with emotions and a dizzying spell that he could not comprehend. All he knows that it feels so good, that his body is so hot, following those lips, those soft hands that is lighting his body more on fire.

Naoe groaned….he is so delicious, he moaned, his head was reeling from desire, kissing every part, every skin that his lips came in contact with. When he reached his goal, he stopped briefly, looking up to his master's face, Takaya's eyes where closed, his mouth opened, mumbling his name like a chakra, calling out to give him more power.

Naoe took a taste gently and Takaya moaned at the contact, prompting the monk to take him whole, the boy bucked his hips, following those lips, following that mouth that is eating him whole, forcing those teeth to graze him once again, a pleasure coupling with pain in his groin, wanting, lusting for more. Shaking his head, moaning and moaning repeatedly, if this is the fever that is making him dizzy and sick with lust, the boy thinks he is going to die with it. The more Naoe suck on him, the louder his moans are, and he submitted his body to the monk in complete surrender. And after a moment, the boy released himself inside his loyal servant's mouth. And Naoe drunk every last drop of his master's seed.

Naoe was about to stand up, satisfied that he was able to be close to the boy but the boy grabbed his arm gently, looking at him with sleet eyes. "Take me, Naoe." Takaya said, in a voice that Naoe didn't recognized.

Naoe stared at him nervously, it's the fever. Takaya nor Kagetora would be saying this. "No, thank you, Takaya. Thank you, thank you for this moment. I would forever keep this in all my lifetimes."

But the boy didn't let him go, "Please, Nabutsana Naoe, take me as yours." Takaya said. And to make it final, he added, "That's an order from Takaya Ougi." He said.

Naoe leaned back down on the body he so love, parting the boy's legs gently, he licked the boy's virgin hole. Takaya closed his eyes and shuddered from the pleasure. Naoe licked his fingers, and gently inserted one finger, the boy stiffened and Naoe decided to pull it out, but Takaya grabbed his arm, "Put it back in, Naoe. I trust you." Takaya said. Naoe tried to be as gentle as possible, and this time he climbed back to the boy's body as he gently made a thrusting motion with his finger, distracting him with kisses. He reached the boy's small buds, and took them in his mouth, licking and sucking them, making them hard under his tongue, he had added another finger and the boy didn't notice it, he was writhing from pleasure, then another finger, and this time Naoe took his mouth. Kissing him passionately, the boy writhing and wriggling under him from pleasure, moaning and calling his name like a new mantra of love.

When Naoe lifted his head, Takaya was looking at him, smiling this time, "I want you now, Naoe." He said.

The monk's chest soared to the highest heaven, he divided the boy's legs, teasing the entrance at first, but Takaya moved and speared himself with the monk, they both cried. There were tears in Takaya's eyes, Naoe couldn't move, not wanting to hurt him further.

But the Takaya he knew spoke up, "Move, damn it!" he cried. And so Naoe moved into a slow rhythm, chanting Takaya's name over and over again with each catch of his breathe.

Takaya moved with him, until they are both frantically moving to the beat of their hearts, a frenzied dance of lust, faster and faster. Bathe in sweat and tears, they clung on to each other, becoming one. They reached the climax together and as their lips met hungrily in surrender, they both released at the same time.

They made love over and over again, until after some time, they fell asleep, exhausted, limbs, arms tangled around each other.

Naoe woke up first, he got up and went to the bathroom, running a towel in warm water. He walked back to the bed and wiped down the boy, cleaning him up, he gently lifted him up in his arms, and moved him to the other bed, getting some fresh clothes, he attended to his master. Taking the sheets off the other bed and went back to the bathroom to take a shower.

The monk had decided not to mention anything to what happened last night. He was thankful for that one night, and would treasure those memories of lust forever. That once in one of his lifetime, he had been one with the one he loves the most.

Takaya was awake all along, pretending to be asleep. He was embarrassed to see how Naoe would react when they do wake up and see each other in the morning. He was thankful to the monk when he dressed him up and moved him to the clean bed. Which means that Naoe won't say anything to him about what happened. He didn't know why he allowed it to happen and why Naoe should be his first. Of all people a man…a man who said he was connected to his past…his past life….his other life….his other self. All these thoughts clouding his mind, he is still a little weak from the fever and exhausted from the marathon they did last night, he can't remember how many times they had done it, how many times he had climaxed, he had lost count. His body was still tingling from his touches and kisses. With a pounding headache, he fell back into sleep.

Takaya woke up with the older man shaking him awake. "Takaya, it's almost noon." He said, gently. "You should eat something so you can take your medicine." The monk said, in a voice that made Takaya shivered with lust. Naoe's voice is sexy, deep and sexy, the low baritone sends thrills running down his spine.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey…how are you feeling?" Naoe asked, smiling at him. The boy tried to get up and Naoe helped him up.

"I'm okay." Takaya said simply. It took a moment for Naoe to realized that Takaya didn't growl at him or give him a cold shoulder or slapped his hand away when he touched him.

Naoe got him some hot meal and placed the tray by the bed, and was about to stand up when Takaya pulled him close. Naoe was surprised when Takaya kissed him. "Thank you, Naoe." He said. The monk could only nod in response, blush creeping up his face.

Takaya looked at him with a pout, "What?" he asked, spearing the dumplings on his plate. Naoe shook his head, trying not to smile. The boy looked so cute with that pout, he wanted to pounce on him and take him again but he restrained himself.

"How are you feeling?" Naoe asked again, feeling his forehead, he is not warm anymore. Naoe smiled. "You recover fast."

"I can heal myself, remember?" Takaya said, with an evil grin.

Naoe made a sound of protest. And Takaya growled at him.

"I forgot about my healing powers when you got sick, okay?" he said, justifying himself. Naoe laughed. "Besides, you took out all my energy last night that's when I remembered I could heal myself." He said. And got up and limped on his way to the bathroom.

"Say one word and I'm going to cast a spell on you that you're going to regret for the rest of your natural life." The boy said, not even looking at him but he knows what the older man was thinking why he was limping.

"Oh, the great Lord of the Uesugi army couldn't heal a sore…" he stopped short, and Takaya glared at him with his tiger eyes.

"You're going to pay for that once we get home!" the boy said. The older man was laughing and he stopped short when he heard Takaya said home.

"Home?" Naoe asked, with a confuse grin.

Takaya smiled, "Gotcha asshole!" he cried, with a triumphant grin. "Yes, you are going to take me to YOUR home, after what happened last night you think you're getting away with that easily?" Takaya asked.

Naoe stood up and walked over to his master. "Is that an order, Master Takaya?" Naoe asked, holding him in his arms.

Takaya tried not to look affected and stood haughtily, "Yes, after all, I am your lover, right?" the boy asked defiantly.

Naoe captured his lips in a bruising kiss. "I thought you will never ask." Naoe said, and invaded the boy's space until they are one.

What is like to belong to someone? To call someone your own? Naoe had said a million times that he belongs to Takaya, that Takaya owns him, possess him…that he belongs to Takaya, body and soul. At first he was obsess with Lord Kagetora and the vassal of his master has a mind of his own, very much different from his master of 400 years ago. And now that they have took a step away from their former selves…they found out they like their present state, although they might not have their own bodies, or the souls that resides in the bodies they possess are different from the person they were 400 years ago…it never mattered. Whoever they are and what they had become, they would continue being together, one lifetime after another, one century to the next, from generation to the other. No matter what body or gender they possess…love…their love would always find each other.

Owari


End file.
